


多萝西女士日记

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Kudos: 8





	多萝西女士日记

12月19日  
一任内阁秘书和一任内阁秘书没有什么不同，我相信秘书们也是这样看待内阁的。今天是新任内阁秘书汉弗莱·阿普比爵士履新的日子，内阁办公厅的文官们排成队在走廊里欢迎他。能看得出来他在尽量显得谦卑，他歪着头频频点头示意。  
或许一任内阁秘书和一任内阁秘书还是有不同的，至少阿诺德从来没有在笑的时候把嘴角咧到耳根子去过！  
啊！我冷淡地跟他打招呼，试图让他知道我不是好惹的的时候他竟然笑吟吟地冲我弯腰叫我“亲爱的女士”！我真是受够了这种居高临下的“尊敬”！  
我在办公室里的时候看到汉弗莱从那扇绿毡门过来面见首相，私人秘书为他开门的时候他微微点头示意，拢了拢一粒扣的西装，两条长腿迈着生风的步子，活像一只花公鸡。他出来的时候脸上一如挂着那种志得意满的笑容。不知道他是当真得意还是想让别人觉得他很得意。  
哦，说起我的办公室，我很好奇汉弗莱会有什么手段。如果阿诺德认真教导了这名好学生的话，他就应该知道想要从我——或者说从首相手里夺走这间办公室是不可能的。当然，阿诺德也许从未对汉弗莱提起过此事，毕竟这是他和首相交锋的第一次败北，被其他资历相当的文官背地里称为“令人震惊的滑铁卢”“阿诺德爵士无论达成何种胜利也无法抹去的一生的污点”。  
现在这又成为了阿诺德的未竟之业了！我怀疑阿诺德是否过于老迈以致于在与首相的对抗中力不从心，因此选择早早卸甲以免晚节不保。虽然阿诺德仍然会在人前云淡风轻地吹嘘自己驯化首相的顺利进程，但是我能看出来他实际上是绞尽脑汁、费尽心思。  
现在他把这一摊子丢给汉弗莱·阿普比，没准是我等的幸事呢。

12月20日  
今天的内阁会议也与往日没有什么不同，除了首相边上换了个人以外。我在长桌的末端没怎么参与皇家大臣们“友好的”争论，倒是不得不去留意汉弗莱·阿普比。不知道是不是眼镜加分，我总觉得阿诺德更像一位“秘书”，真正的秘书。他坐在首相身边的时候总是谦恭的，似乎在缩减自己的存在，但又稳如泰山让人无法不去重视他。当他说话的时候总是带着谨慎的、专业的语气，在适时的时候给予补充。  
而汉弗莱说话之前不是动动这里就是碰碰那里，一副反客为主即将开始长篇大论的样子，如果这是皇家剧院而我是一名灯光师的话，此时无需导演示意我也知道该给他打光了。但是在唐宁街十号，我乐于停下笔静静地看着他故作谦恭，努力稳重，表演谨慎，卖弄专业。  
我又瞥了眼首相，他对这种做派不置可否。我猜想今天就会开始首相和新任内阁秘书的第一轮正式交锋，单凭两人实力来看我押首相。然而阿诺德走之前不会不给继任者铺几步路的。  
在一大堆的请词、谦词、让步从句等等废话之后，经典的文官辞令终于说到了重点，然而首相并未如往日一般立刻抓住核心要点，反而目光沉滞，疑似露出倦态，这让人非常疑虑！在斗争的关键时刻不能有一刻松懈！是阿诺德卸任后首相放松了警惕？还是阿诺德看出首相已经力不从心因此才欣然退身草野？  
晚些时候传来消息，雷因为酒驾上了头版头条，政治生涯就此断送。首相一向视他为眼中钉，这下该十分痛快了。毕竟酒后驾车又撞上媒体记者，自取其咎加上上天降殆，这可比自己苦心钻营把人赶走要爽快多了（何况首相钻营了这么久也没成功）。DAA那个哈克还不是一样的酒驾，可也就是被内阁秘书敲打两下而已。雷这个倒霉蛋！这可真是天要亡他！这种倒霉事可不是人能安排出来的。

12月22日  
本打算消停两天准备过年了，想不到年底的爆炸性新闻来自首相！  
首相辞职了！而我一点风声也没听到。这也不奇怪，从男厕所里面传出的谈话来看，不管是文官还是执政党内部，没有人不感到惊讶。  
到底是为什么？刚刚换过内阁秘书，紧接着首相便辞职，这似乎不利于权力中枢的平稳过渡。倒是可以预见，汉弗莱会趁着前首相无心顾及文官和新首相慌张履新之际大肆行动，最终像阿诺德一样把一切稳稳抓住。他们内部自然可以传帮带，但是手段成了模式、模式被固定下来，就算一茬一茬的政客不熟悉，我这种经历了数位首相和文官的顾问还是了然于胸的。  
比较恼人的是，不管新首相是埃瑞克还是邓肯，形势都不会太好。这两位固然都很有干劲，但是过了头就是轻率躁进，能否避开文官挖的坑就很难说。最糟的是，这两人都以小肚鸡肠、心狠手辣著称，恐怕不管谁上台都会立刻对对手一派展开清洗。首相——前首相虽然也擅长反攻倒算，但是至少藏怒弗发、维持着表面上的优雅！  
难道今后的十号将要变成埃瑞克或者邓肯和汉弗莱公鸡掐架？天哪，我宁可看前首相和阿诺德老狐狸互阴。

1月18日  
近日来汉弗莱和哈克的连环动作证实了我的猜想！年初的时候听说哈克被叫到白厅来进行了一场秘密会谈，那时候我就隐隐有些预感。连日来埃瑞克和邓肯接连退出首相竞争，竟把哈克拱成了黑马。唉，虽然人家矮，但是有本事让别人坐下呀。  
估计哈克现在正在团团转担心会不会有新的候选人被推举出来，而汉弗莱肯定胸有成竹地觉得即使要投票他也有办法让哈克当选，白金汉宫则觉得不管谁当选都不关我事只要他按时来亲女王尊贵的手。  
汉弗莱居然扶立了首相！看来够他嚣张一阵子了。

1月19日  
哈，听说我们的新首相哈克先生履新的第一天竟然私下里问为什么没有人在十号排队迎接他，像历任首相回忆录里写的那样！不知道有没有人告诉他那是只给刚刚赢得大选的首相的礼节。还好他没问我，不然我会告诉他汉弗莱上任的时候文官们自发迎接他还比今天整齐壮观些。  
新首相的第一次内阁会议，坐在右边的汉弗莱更得意了，不仅小动作的幅度越来越大，说话越来越明嘲暗讽，连笑得都更加放肆了。  
而哈克就像一条懵懂的哈吃哈吃的金毛，挂着隔壁老约翰似的笑，眼睛亮晶晶的还露出虎牙来！就算时而拿出威严，也会很快因为沉浸在自己精彩的表演里洋洋得意而显得滑稽可笑。  
难怪汉弗莱要哈克当首相，他不仅像一般文官喜欢的那样容易被引导，还是个厚道的好人，绝对不会记仇，毕竟这才一天汉弗莱就斗胆嘲笑了三次他的文凭低了！  
太诡异了。我感到像前首相和阿诺德那样才是正常的首相和秘书关系，哈克和汉弗莱则像是小孩子过家家，而且汉弗莱入戏太深一定经常嫌弃哈克演得不专业。

2月27日  
很好，汉弗莱把我的办公室挪到阁楼上去了。我找到首相，开门见山地质问他还要不要我当顾问。有一个厚道的首相还是有好处的，我也不用那么小心翼翼了。他一点也没生气，问我发生了什么。  
我把给前任和前前任首相解释过的事情又给他解释了一遍，为了通俗易懂还用上了烟灰缸和各种文具。尔后哈克给汉弗莱叫来，我想汉弗莱一定是假意应承了，首相或许会相信，我可不会。  
首相带来了他在DAA时的私人秘书伯纳德·伍列作首相的私人秘书，我很好奇他会站在哪边，哈克提拔他可称是一步登天，而我却听闻在DAA时汉弗莱把他当作接班人培养。  
看来伯纳德将双重忠诚贯彻得很好，以致于两边都很吃得开。现在他名义上虽受汉弗莱领导，但是不必再向他汇报，因为位置关系权力和影响力都可与汉弗莱一战。他会怎么办呢？

2月28日  
我今天继续就办公室的事情给首相施压。哈克居然不觉得汉弗莱在拖延敷衍！天呐！看看我们首相这天真的大眼睛！我真是没有想到！他竟然没有意识到来自汉弗莱等文官的危机吗？  
他居然还想妥协于那套什么谁不能看见谁的说辞，他可说不来文官那套绕口令！我说汉弗莱无权这样做，他竟然为汉弗莱开脱，说汉弗莱是文官之长、最资深的文官！  
我只好讽刺说汉弗莱像是这里的主人，哈克立刻纠正说他才是。  
看来这个首相还不是那么非主流嘛。  
与此同时，我还在持续地观察着汉弗莱，不同于阿诺德那样不疾不徐，汉弗莱此人常常风风火火，以致于关键时刻难以掩盖自己的仓促和狼狈。即使是哈克这样城府一般的首相，他应付起来也难免有乱了阵脚之时。根据我的观察和总结，这主要是因为，当阿诺德听到首相的点子时会立刻去思考对策，而汉弗莱则是陷入对其愚蠢的震惊和嘲讽，并从中得到快乐。 

3月3日  
在我逐日的施压之下，首相终于决定采取强硬措施解决我的办公室问题，并通过假意支持弗兰克来牵制汉弗莱。我听到伯纳德给汉弗莱打电话，声音颤颤巍巍，说话吞吞吐吐，将措辞的强硬消解得一干二净。这个可怜的孩子是被汉弗莱欺压了多久？活像个第一次反抗父权的青少年！  
于是我鼓励他：“怕什么！伯纳德，你有这个权力！”  
“温莱特女士，请问我的权力来自哪里？”伯纳德严谨地问我。  
“当然是首相授予的！”  
“那您觉得首相靠得住吗？”  
……好吧，他说到了点子上。看来他没有我想的那么糊涂，就近日的工作来看，他也处理得井井有条，我甚至开始觉得他故意的迂腐刻板和装疯卖傻也不失为一种夹缝中求生存的有效办法。  
晚些时候我在同首相议事，他突然眼睛一亮，怪声怪调喊了声“汉弗莱”。我回过头去，看到汉弗莱灰头土脸地扒在窗外，一拧窗子把手就触响了警报，一时间警卫警犬全都冲进了屋子。  
太可惜了，没装电网。  
看来换掉的门成了首相的制胜一击，他笑呵呵地故作无知地关心汉弗莱，后者则拿出一种沉痛的、简直是声泪俱下的样子用文官那套严谨文雅的措辞指出这样做将会给行政系统带来损害。  
我以前都不知道文官的行事手册里还有卖可怜这一条！  
看完他的表演后首相问他能否将我的办公室搬回去了，得到肯定的答案后心情大好地给了他一把新钥匙，从钥匙放的位置来看，我敢说首相早就等着这一出呢。  
“他怎么还敢向首相确认自己仍旧是文官的首脑！”出去以后我咕哝到。  
“呃，我想这是因为……”伯纳德抿了抿嘴，“在一些特定情况下，一人通观他与他人的连结和他享有以及他认为他所享有的各种资源，既包括实体的也包括情绪的——而后者往往在此类行为中发挥更大的重要性——一个人可能会采取在他人看来不应该做出的举动，或是、做出用纯粹理性和逻辑分析无法预期到的行为，而其本人却仍能基于对各种条件的综合分析期望获得一个无论如何不算坏的、至少是在预期之内的合理结果。”  
我愣了一下，转过头问他：“你是在说汉弗莱恃宠而骄吗？”  
“是的，我认为我确实这样认为。”


End file.
